Screws are widely used for fastening non-metal elements such as wood and plastics. A screw generally has a shank and circular threads formed helically on the shank. Through a point formed at a distal end of the shank to pierce against a work piece, the helical threads of the screw can be screwed into the work piece for fastening.
However, when the screw is screwed into the work piece, the point encounters resistance while it is cutting, and the circular threads are in contact with the work piece in line or surface and also generate a greater friction force during screwing. As a result, users have to exert greater effort and more time to fasten the screw to the work piece, thus construction efficiency suffers. There is still room for improvement.